John Allen of Oxford
2009]] The company of John Allen of Oxford Ltd was originally established in 1874 as the Oxfordshire Steam Ploughing Company. John Allen takes over the firm in 1897. The Firm became John Allen & (Sons) Ltd in 1925. The firm was noted for manufacturing scarifiers for steam rollers and also re built engines. They built a few steam engines themselves and also fair ground rides. The firm was later known for the Allen Scythe, and building drainage machinery, before being taken over by Grove of America after a JV. By 1984 Grove Cranes had closed the Allen division down, after merging it with other UK operations & transferring production to Sunderland. History sn 483 mounted on Fowler no. 13141 a convertible engine]] Detailed history required - can you help with more information on this company ? Timeline * 1874 Oxfordshire Steam Company founded * 1897 John Allen takes over. * 1925 Company renamed John Allen & (Sons) Ltd * 1950's/60's Produced a range of mobile cranes and rope operated excavators under licence from The Michigan Corp. of America, using British power units. * 1950's/60's Produced a range of endless chain and bucket trench excavators to Parsons design,using British made engines. * 1950's/60's produced the Allen Tractor Operated Shovel (ATOS), a tractor driven trailed hydraulic backhoe. * ? Form Joint Venture with Grove of America * 1984 Grove closes the Allen division down. Production had previously transferred to Sunderland ( The Coles Cranes manufacturing facility also owned by Grove) Product range 2009]] * Boilers * Scarifier * Steam roller * Allen Scythe * Land Drainage machinery * Allen Grader - trailed grader * Rope operated excavators * Mobile cranes ** Allen T6 Crane 3/8 cu. yd. truck-mount universal excavator /6ton crane with Leyland 350 or Dorman engine. ** Allen T10 Crane 1/2 cu. yd. truck-mount universal excavator /10 ton crane with Gardner 5LW and 4Lw engines. ** Allen H2564 Crane - Grove designed 25 ton Hydraulic mobile crane.Photo * A.T.O.S hydraulic excavator * Tractor-drawn and PTO, driven hydraulic backhoe. * Bucket and chain trenchers ** Allen 16/60 crawler mounted, Gardner powered chain and bucket trencher. ** Allen 14/30 crawler mounted Gardner or Dorman powered. ** Allen 12/21 crawler mounted Gardner or Dorman powered. Preservation at Hollycombe Steam collection]] Examples of Allen Scarifier's on Steam rollers and a few Allen Scythes are on display at shows. * Only one John Allen engine is listed in the Traction Engine Register, this being , a 12 ton ploughing engine built in 1913 preserved at the Hollycombe Steam collection in Hampshire. See also * List of Tractor Manufacturers * List of Steam Machinery Manufacturers * Garden Tractors * Mower References / sources External links * add relevant ext links to items featuring Allen of Oxford Category:John Allen of Oxford Category:Steam machinery manufacturers Category:Specialist machinery manufacturers Category:Companies founded in 1874 Category:Companies of the United Kingdom Category:Graders Category:Garden machinery manufacturers Category:Defunct companies of the United Kingdom Category:Companies based in Oxfordshire Category:Engineering companies of the United Kingdom